Together
by mindovermatter113
Summary: everyone has returned to Hogwarts to finish up after the war. Harry finds himself more popular than ever, and Draco is secluded from others. What will Harry find when he goes into the library? Rated T for language. R&R.


** Hi guys! Since I got some positive feedback on my first story, I decided that I will publish this tonight! Also, I am going to be super busy for the next couple days, so I might not have time to write. I think I am going to stick to one-shots for a while, but I have an idea for a chaptered story. Enjoy!**

Ever since the students had gone back to finish at Hogwarts, Harry had found himself getting more and more attention for being the 'Savior of the Wizarding World'. It's not that he didn't appreciate it, but he found it irritating that his life was constantly publicized. Not to mention that there were the overzealous fans; there had been more than one occasion where he had found love potions slipped into his food. At first, the popularity had be great, but now Harry viewed it as a great nuisance.

The only other boy who could even begin to relate to Harry was Draco Malfoy. Not in the sense of the popularity, but in the sense of hating his life. Ever since they had returned, Draco found himself secluded from the other students. He was ostracized not only from them, but from some of the teachers as well. While he knew he deserved it, he was lonely. He had no friends, no one to even talk to. Even the Slytherins who had once admired him refused to be seen with him. It had gotten so bad that he had taken to eating his meals in the library and sitting alone in the back of class.

One winter evening, Harry found himself sneaking into the restricted section of the library. He desperately needed a certain book for his Charms essay, but the librarian wouldn't allow him access to it. So here he was sneaking in at dinnertime when no one would be there. As he made his way in, he smiled at his luck-no librarian.

Quickly, he made his way over to the restricted section and began to search for the book he needed. Just as he was about to grab it and leave, he heard a muffled noise that sounded vaguely familiar. It was followed soon after be another, and Harry's eyes widened as he finally recognized it. He had heard it once before in a Hogwarts bathroom during his sixth year.

Quietly, he pulled his invisibility cloak around him and crept up the aisles until he saw what he was looking for. There, in a corner, was a hunched over Draco Malfoy crying quietly into his hands. For a few moments, he stood there awkwardly while trying to figure out what to do. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot, and ended up stumbling into a shelf. Luckily, the cloak remained covering him, but he had made enough noise to startle Draco.

"Who's there?" Draco shouted while trying to cover up the shaking in his voice. His wand was already in hand, but Harry could see it quivering. Never, had he seen Malfoy so vulnerable. Harry was shaken from his thoughts when Draco repeated his inquirement.

After a moment of hesitation, Harry pulled off the cloak and blushed a deep red when Draco spotted him. "Great, just fucking great! It had to be _you _of all people," Draco muttered before finally looking up at him, well, it was more like trying to kill him with a look. "What are you doing here? Are you spying on me again? I bet you were just trying to find more stuff for you and your friends to mock me about. well, there you go! Go on, and tell the little mudblood and the weasel all about the great Draco Malfoy crying like a baby!"

Harry was so shocked by Draco's outburst that he wasn't even fazed by the names used for his friends. Instead, he was concerned and even a little scared. Draco arched an eyebrow at the surprised look Harry gave Draco and asked," Well?"

Surprising Draco in turn, Harry didn't run off, but instead asked in a soft voice," Why were you crying, Draco?" he was so stunned that it took him a moment to gather himself and give him a sneer.

"What's it to you, Potter?" Draco spat out. He didn't know what to believe with how he had been treated for the past months.

Harry shrugged and stuttered out," Well, you haven't seemed...right lately, and I just wondered." Draco was a little surprised that someone had noticed, but was quick to cover it up.

He gave his usual smirk and retorted," What? Me, out of sorts, no. If anything, you're the one not acting right lately. Harry nodded, confirming it, but he didn't want to talk about himself right now.

He persisted and again asked," What were you crying about Draco" His smile faltered and he shrugged, but Harry continued. "I know we haven't been on the best terms for the past years, but you need to know that you can talk to me."

The truth was that Harry'd had a crush on Draco ever since he found out the real reason behind him becoming a death eater, and how much he had sacrificed. He knew it was crazy, but he still slightly hoped that Draco reciprocated those feelings.

Draco's shoulders sagged and he gave a sigh, signaling defeat. "I'm lonely. No one wants to talk to me ever since the war, and I have no friends. I guess I deserve it after what I did, but they just won't listen to why." As he spoke, Draco could feel the tears pricking his eyes.

Harry sighed at his explanation and spoke," Draco I know why you did what you did. He threatened to kill you and your mother, and you were trying to protect her. I am truly sorry for not speaking up all this time, but I've been too caught up in my own problems." During his explanation, Draco felt his heart beat a little faster.

From what he was saying, it seemed like Harry cared about him, and that meant a lot to him. It meant even more to him because Draco had had a little crush on Harry since 4th year, and he wished that Harry reciprocated is feelings. Still, he tried to cover it up. "Why does any of this matter to you?"

Harry tried to think of an excuse, but failed and decided to not beat around the bush. "Honestly Draco, I like, as a lot more than even a friend, and I'm worried about you. I'm sorry if this makes things worse, but I want you to know that I'm here for you."

Draco's heart swelled when he heard this. Not only did he have a friend, but maybe even something more. "I feel the same way, Harry," he said so quietly, Harry almost didn't hear it-almost.

He gently leaned in and pressed there lips together. It was a brief kiss, but it held so much passion and communicated everything that couldn't be put into words. When they pulled away, Harry leaned his forehead against Draco's. "What does this all mean for us, Harry?" Draco wondered.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we'll be in it together."

**So? What'd you think? R&R to let me know and give me prompts for other stories. Thanks!**


End file.
